Reason
by theangel1710
Summary: You don't need a reason to love someone, love them simply because you found no reason not to. She was his reason for everything and he was hers. oneshot


**Reason**

**By theangel1710**

* * *

_Orochimaru stood clearly in the middle of an insanely large crater after the dust had cleared from the earlier attack that Naruto did awhile ago. The battle field looked hideous, blood everywhere, craters here and there and trees uprooted. Orochimaru was clearly out of chakra and is near to his limits. He, Naruto, and Sakura had been fighting for two days straight and Naruto was clearly on his limits but refused to let Kyuubi's chakra take the better of him. Sakura lasted only for a day and a half and it was then that Naruto's determination and anger on Orochimaru for hurting Sakura, spiked up that made him fight this long._

_Naruto was currently checking on Sakura his back turned against Orochimaru and unfortunately, the snake Sannin saw this as an opportunity. He summoned his Kusanagi sword and charged on Naruto._

_"Naruto, look out!" came the weak voice of Sakura. Naruto turned sharply and saw his opponent gathering the last of his chakra to plunge the sword in him. At that moment he saw the end of his life._

_He closed his eyes expecting the end of his life barely noticing the speeding flash of pink and red._

_He expected pain but surprisingly it never came. He opened his eyes and looked horrified at the scene in front of him._

_Sakura was there her battered body in front of him, a sword piercing right through her body, preventing it from hitting him. Anger raged in him again and for a brief second his eyes flashed red and an Oodama Rasengan seemed to form in his hand, furiously fast. He charged at the Sannin who was shocked at what Sakura did. He plunged his entire arm to his chest._

_"OODAMA RASENGAN!" he screamed. Orochimaru barely had time to gasp or hiss when it him in full force._

_And there goes the life of the disgusting Snake Sannin._

_Naruto regained control and remembered Sakura. He ran back to her and was in time to catch her before she hit the blood-stained ground. Sakura flashed him a weak smile._

_"No, Sakura-chan, stay with me. Look, he's gone! We did it!" he exclaimed trying his best to keep her awake but somewhere deep inside he knew it was too late. Tears began to make their way on his face and more came when Sakura reached to wipe them away. No, this was not happening. This can't be real._

_He was supposed to protect her not the other way around._

_Oh Kami, no._

_"Goodbye… Naruto." whispered Sakura, the light fading from her eyes._

_"No, no Sakura-chan don't sleep. Come on. Wake up, look at me." He said softly his voice laced with grief, tears cascading his face._

_'**It's no use Kit. She's gone. I'm sorry.' **said Kyuubi to his sorrow-stricken container. Naruto could only shake his head._

_"SAKURA!!"_

"Gah!" Naruto jerked awake panting, sweat covering his entire body. He looked around and found himself, thankfully, not in a battle with Orochimaru with a dying Sakura in his arms.

'Damn it, another nightmare.' He thought, his breathing still labored the fear never leaving his heart.

'**Kit? You okay?' **asked Kyuubi as he felt the waters in his cage rage in fear. Over the years Kyuubi had grown quite attached to the kid.

'I need to see Sakura-chan.' was what he got as a reply before Naruto bolted outside his apartment door, not caring if he only went out with his blue pajamas on or the lateness of the night.

Naruto and Sakura just got back from an S-class mission that made them deliver a very important scroll, so important that they, themselves, don't even know what it contained, to Sunakagure. They fought off Grass ninjas on the way there and fortunately they were able to deliver the scroll to Gaara who offered them treatment for their injuries that they had gained from the mission.

On the way back unfortunately, they met Uchiha Itachi.

And what was worse, he thought that the scroll was still with them and assumed that it was with the Uzumaki.

So then he tortured him in Tsukoyomi. Though he was only there for several minutes, for Naruto it seemed like a lifetime. The nightmare he had was what Itachi used against him.

It was his greatest fear.

And seeing it happening in front of him tortured every part of him.

It was probably a good thing that Sakura was there who injected her chakra to Naruto minutes after she recovered from the hit she got from Itachi before he cast Naruto in the merciless genjutsu.

After Naruto had 'awoken', the fight became history and gradually ended up seeing that the 'Itachi' they were fighting was another Grass shinobi whom the Akatsuki used to get the scroll.

On the way back, Naruto kept quiet unable to conquer the fear that 'Itachi' left him to deal with. He and Sakura reached Konoha and both were hospitalized for their injuries.

Sakura suffered internal bleeding from her stomach and the rest were minor cuts and bruises.

Naruto, however, was in a different case. Aside from the physical injuries that he had attained, Tsunade had to work on his mind due to the effects of the genjutsu. In result, Naruto stayed in the hospital a bit longer than Sakura.

Sakura got off the hospital three days ago and he got off a day ago.

Ever since their encounter with Itachi, he had been having nightmares on a daily basis, all of which illustrated Sakura dying because of him.

Normally, he'd just conquer the fear, but now, he just couldn't take it anymore and he knew he had to see Sakura.

So here he was now knocking ion Sakura's front door, panting in both fear and exhaustion.

* * *

Knock, Knock, Knock.

The sound of someone knocking on her door rang in Sakura's ears waking her up. She groaned as she got out from her rather _comfy _position, and grabbing her white robes to put it over her pink nightgown.

Who ever was outside her door now was sure to meet hell the moment the door opens for who on earth would be knocking on her door rudely waking her up at this kind of hour.

She opened the door, or more likely almost threw the door off nearly ripping it off its hinges glaring and ready to shout at the heartless intruder.

She stopped short however when she was greeted by the sight of a pale looking Naruto, terror clouding his usually cheerful sapphire orbs.

For Naruto however, relief flooded his well being seeing Sakura standing at her doorway, though the fear was still there and he knew his eyes showed it. The blonde Jounin, who was soon-to-be the Rokudaime Hokage, stepped into the head medic-nin's household not caring if he'd experience hell's pain.

All that he could think of now was Sakura's life and to see her standing there alive and well was a great relief.

Unable to control himself any longer he embraced Sakura's smooth frame as he buried his head to her pink locks finding the comfort he needed right now.

"Sakura-chan…" he mumbled through her hair, savoring the feeling of life that radiated from her.

Sakura did not pull away from Naruto's embrace and instead returned it as she kicked the door closed. She soothed her blonde teammate and best friend whom she had been developing feelings for the past few _years_, by simply rubbing his back gently.

"Naruto? What happened?" she asked knowing something was wrong for the insanely strong ninja to act so fragile and vulnerable. And she was immediately proven right when she felt Naruto hold her tighter, as if afraid that if he lets go, she'd disappear from his sight, as memories of the horrible nightmares he experienced flash through his mind.

"It's okay, Naruto. I'm here. I'm here." She said soothingly to his ears. She was technically worried for Naruto's tanned skin to look pale and cold. Eventually Naruto broke his hold on her and as he did, he gave her his goofiest grin trying to hide the pain he felt, though he knew Sakura could still see it.

But it can't hurt to try now wouldn't it?

"Uh, sorry about that Sakura-chan." he stammered apologetically. Sakura did not reply but instead, she yanked his arm and proceeded to drag him to her living room. Then she pushed him down gently to the sofa glaring at him.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" she asked sternly offering no space for arguments.

"Nothing Sakura-chan. I'm fine." he said, smiling half-heartedly. The next thing he knew was pain shooting down to the top of his head producing a lump on it. He groaned.

"You expect me to believe that? You come to my house only dressed in pajamas at this kind of hour looking pale and clammy and you tell me nothing? I'm just worried Naruto. Don't you at least trust me?" she said starting of from an angry tone to a downcast one.

'_Oh great, you made her sad. Good going Naruto!' _he thought mocking himself for his clumsiness. He stood up from where he was seated and lifted Sakura's chin so he can look at the, indeed, worry-filled emerald eyes.

"No, it's not that Sakura-chan. I trust you, I really do. Hell, I even trust you with my life!" said Naruto. Sakura looked at him. Why was it so damn hard to stay angry at him for long?

'_Well, probably because you love him.' _Inner Sakura answered for her. Sakura blushed not just because of her Innerself's statement but upon realizing how close their faces were.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay? You look flushed!" said Naruto his denseness kicking in as he let go of her chin and instead placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Idiot." said Inner Sakura and Kyuubi at the same time.

"I'm fine Naruto. Now, care to tell me what happened or do I have to smack it out of you?" she said sweetly but Naruto was with her long enough to notice the venom her 'sweet' voice had.

Naruto sat back on the sofa, sighing as he did. Sakura noticed his uneasiness and kneeled in front of him so she can look closely at his fear-filled face.

"Naruto? If you're not comfortable--…"

"I had a nightmare… and in it you…" Naruto replied interrupting Sakura midway. Sakura laid a hand on his knee encouraging him to continue.

"I what?" she asked confused that Naruto had been having nightmares about her.

"You… You died… and Sakura-chan I never want that to happen." He said looking at her, his voice cracking, tired from holding back his tears. But somehow he managed.

"Naruto…" Sakura said, realizing that he was scared… so scared of losing her.

And she realized that she was to.

She could not imagine life without Naruto.

Without someone to protect her or make her feel loved.

She was his reason for living; for striving.

"Ne ne, Sakura-chan…" he started as she looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"I promise I'll protect you no matter what…" he said with all the sincerity that he could muster.

Sakura was taken aback by his statement. Sure, he had told her that for at least a billion times.

But now, her heart fluttered with such excitement that she could have sworn that if only God had given it legs, it would be jumping by now.

Of course, it was stated that for every action there will always be a reason for doing it and she knew why. The way he told her that promise was different from the billions that he repeated those exact same words to her. This time he told her eight words with not just a tone of voice with it.

It was accompanied by sincerity and love that eight words spoke volumes and for once, it had managed to touch her heart.

She regretted it.

Why couldn't she have seen him sooner?

If it meant feeling like this, protected, safe and loved, everyday, maybe she shouldn't have spent all those years brooding over Sasuke, and living each day with the hope that he might return.

She was blind.

And now she was healed by the one person who performed miracles that constantly made her heart jump like the way it was now.

Sakura rose from were she was kneeling, and positioned her self on Naruto's lap, much to his amazement.

She felt him stiffen under her touch and his heart beat harder as she laid her head on his comforting chest.

"Why do you do so much for me, Naruto? I yell at you, hit you and ignored you in your entire life and yet you go so far for me… Why?" she whispered to his chest as if wishing the question to be answered by his heart that she knew beat only for her. Then, she felt him relaxing and boldly placing an arm around her waist.

For a second, Naruto considered on telling her the classic 'because that's what friends are for' statement. But he realized that maybe this was his chance of telling her how exactly he was feeling and finally be freed from the grasp of pretending and drop the mask that hid the depths of his heart.

Maybe, just maybe, she was giving him a chance. A chance that he had waited for all his life.

It was so difficult to pretend; to hide what was inside; to cage the desires of his soul. So he decided, to finally free them in an answer to one simple question.

"Because I love you, Sakura-chan, and I'll always will." he replied. The simple answer Naruto had given Sakura made her look at him as if searching those blue crystals the secrets of his heart.

And she saw it. His eyes shimmered in the semi-darkness that the lamp beside her sofa provided. It shimmered like the stars in the heavens; like true crystals glittering in the light.

His love for her showed in a simple sparkle that seemed to be there every time she was with him.

And she accepted the truth that she was blind, so blind, and stupid to not look into his eyes and read his soul like it wanted to be; to notice the bright sparkle that seemed to pass only when she was around.

"And you know what, Sakura-chan? I love you, not for your looks or your strength or your abilities, but for who you are and that's what matters for me."

This statement that continued came from Naruto; the blonde knucklehead, the idiot, and the dead-last.

Sakura was certainly not expecting this but somehow she was grateful.

After all, she was the reason for his fears that made him go over in the lateness of the night; she was the reason why he breathed; why his eyes sparkled; why his heart pumped.

Tears slowly slid down her face which was wiped away gently by Naruto's caring hand.

"Don't cry Sakura-chan. I hate it when you do." Naruto said. Sakura offered him a smile which he returned with his own genuine smile, as she started to lean in, startling Naruto, but eventually grabbing the hint. Sakura had already placed her arms around his neck pulling him down, closer.

Sakura's nose touched the tip of his, as her forehead caressed his, their eyes closed.

"Thank you, Naruto." she breathed on his lips, sending shivers down his spine, before she finally closed the remaining gap that separated them to experience the bliss of a kiss that was brought only by love and love alone.

Both entered the world where no words were needed; no mask was placed; and nothing dwelled but love and bliss.

It was true that every man has his weakness.

For Naruto, his weakness was Sakura.

And he was damn proud of it.

He was happy for he was finally freed of everything that he had to keep inside for fear of rejection. His soul was free to go, his heart free to love, and his mask finally gone.

He waited for years to get this.

And here it was, presenting itself to him.

To him, she was worth the wait.

This was true love; for it was true love that drove Naruto to sacrifice everything; to wait for so long; to accept each and every pain. And he never regretted it.

Now that he had her he was not about to let her go, and neither will she.

And they both knew it.

Though the kiss they had shared lasted for only minutes, for them it felt forever.

After parting, Naruto laid himself on the sofa, his head resting on the arm, as he pulled Sakura on top of him.

Both were exhausted from tonight's events but neither regretted it.

"Sakura-chan?" said Naruto once they were comfortable, his arm still around her waist.

"Hmmm?" came the reply, too comfortable in her position to produce words.

"Will you eat Ramen with me tomorrow?" asked Naruto childishly. Sakura laughed at his antics looking up to see his face.

"Hmmm… Maybe." she mocked. Soon enough, Naruto produced the Puppy Dog Pout Jutsu that he had learned recently. The jutsu pushed his lower lip forward; his eyes became bigger, blue, and watery, his face looking like a lost puppy. Again, Sakura laughed and the cuteness Naruto appeared.

"Baka, of course I will." She said kissing the tip of his nose. He smiled at her pulling of the adorable jutsu. Once the giggling faded and resolved to peaceful smiles, Sakura laid back down on his chest.

"And Naruto?"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan?"

"I love you too." she said the smiles never leaving their faces as both drifted off to sleep wherein Naruto was sure, there would be no more nightmares.

* * *

She was his reason for everything.

And he was hers.

And they were both proud and happy for it.

* * *

You don't need a reason to love someone…

Love them simply because,

You found no reason not to…

* * *

**That's it guys. Thank you for reading. This is officially the longest fic I ever wrote and I'm proud of it, so naturally, I expect reviews from it. Demanding, yes, but can you help it? Thanks again to all who read from top to bottom.**

**From the ever-faithful NaruSaku fan,**

**theangel1710**

**(how's that for a sign off!)**


End file.
